Toshin D. Sasuke
|extra1 = |bounty = 400,000,000,000|}}|devil fruit = }} "Life is like a game of death. You either get killed or kill yourself." - Toshin D. Sasuke Toshin D. Sasuke was the First Mate, Vice Captain and Spy under the Fire Kings crew, He was only 16 at the time. He then left the Fire Kings Crew and became Captain, Fleet Commander and Swordsman of the Gods of The Sea Pirates. By the time he was 10 years old he ate a devil fruit called the Denjiki Denjiki No Mi. His goal was to become the greatest swordsman and achieved this goal. He also wanted to to end corruption in the World and see everyone live in a time of peace. He wanted to eradicate the Marines. He is the uncle of Takeo Jr snd Gintoki. He is also is the father of Rohan, Raiden, Ichiro Jr and Bumi and grandfather of Rose, Kenshiro, Raizen, Kaguya, Jinora, Minoru and Sasuke Jr. He is also is the brother of Toshin D. Takeo and Toshin D. Ichiro who is deceased. He became a Yonko at the age of 17 with Roger, Whitebeard and Shiki. Once he became a Yonko he has left the Fire Kings Crew then started the God of The Sea Pirates. By the time he was 42 he had resigned his position as a Yonko because he had gave his arm in a battle to save Bumi. He also left his position as greatest swordsman and let Mihawk take it. Appearance Overall Appearance Sasuke has an average build. During his teen years, Sasuke had purple eyes and has somewhat long, spiked, white hair with skinny toned muscles. During the Roger Era, his muscles become more natural and his hair becomes bigger and bushy. He is good-looking and looks kind yet serious. Currently he is very muscular and well built he wears glasses and has a scar on the top side on left eye. He has long hair and has grown an average sized beard. He has also lost his right arm. Teen Years\Yonko\Fire Kings Crew During his years as a Yonko and a Vice Captain of the Fire Kings Crew, Sasuke was usually seen wearing He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He also walks around with his 6 swords wrapped around his back and 4 swords bundled in his haramaki. Roger Era When he created the Gods of The Seas he wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandanna tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. He also appears to have gotten taller. He also wears black gloves with diamonds and a necklace with a knife and his 10 swords wrapped around his back. When in these clothes he grew his hair out. During the Great War he wore a blue t-shirt with a white cape with holes. He also wrapped bandages around his left wrist. He also wears a brown pants with 6 Swords wrapped around his back under his cape and 4 swords tucked in his haramaki. Current Currently he wears a white dress shirt with crimson stripes and buttoned up all the way. He also wears a long black cape over his shoulders with two laces tied in a loop (it also covers his missing arm). He wears glasses and has a scar over his left eye. He initially wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and has multiple scars around his body. He also has a black haramaki around his waist and now only carries two swords now since he lost his arm and bundles them up. Bounties Over the years as a pirate, Sasuke obtained multiple bounties. So here is a list of his bounties he got over the years and how he got them and how old he was when he got it. * 1st Bounty: 10,000,000 - For killing multiple groups of Mountain Bandits and defeating Ozai, leader of all the Ozai Bandits. Age 14 ''' * '''2nd Bounty: 60,000,00- For infiltrating a marine base, killing 1000 marines and releasing over 100 prisoners. Age 16 * 3rd Bounty: 120,000,000 - For defeating a shichibukai. Age 16 * 4th Bounty: 867,000,000 - Killing one admiral and four vice admirals and for allying with a Prime Whitebeard and Roger in a raid of Marineford and killing countless marines and releasing a famous pirate (who was on Roger's crew) out Impel Down. (The Fire Kings Crew assisted him). Age 17 ''' * '''5th Bounty:1,000,000,000 - Conquered an Island that were originally built for the Marines (similar to Marineford). Age 19 * 6th Bounty: 6,000,000,000 - For taking a huge part in the war of Roger. Age 26 * 7th Bounty: 19,000,000,000- For taking disguising as a marine, getting information about Void Century and many other things such as secret attacks that were forbidden by the World Government. He had killied many marines, vice admirals and 2 admirals. He also badly injured the Fleet Admiral and took a secret weapon from the government. Age 29 * 8th Bounty: 32,000,000,000- Gained a large number of allies and created a pirate empire to overthrow the World Government. He also took out almost over 1000 Marine Bases that owned an Island that belonged to others inhabitants. Age 30 * 9th Bounty: 400,000,000,000- After hearing that they were going to execute his First Mate and Best Friend, he and his crew infiltrated and destroyed Marineford, defeated the Gorosei and Shichibukai all by himself and temporarily ended the World Government. Killing every almost every vice admiral (excluding Garp and Sengoku) and most marines and for defeating all three admirals and fleet admiral (with some assist form his crew). He also infiltrated Impel Down with his crew and released every prisoner from Level 1 to 5 and gained many allies which made his crew the strongest crew at one point. He became the unofficial Pirate King temporarily and temporarily created an era of peace. Age 39 * 10th Bounty: 500,000,000,000- For taking part in the war of Raftel and for teaming up with the Strawhats and destroying Mariejois and defeating the Gorosei once again. Age 50 Major Battles Prime Years * Sasuke vs Giant Apes * Sasuke vs A Giant Tiger * Sasuke vs Master Brago Saotome (Trainning, several times) * Sasuke vs Ozai Bandits * Sasuke vs Ozai * Sasuke vs 1000 Marines * Sasuke vs Taio (Shichibukai) * Sasuke vs Admiral Iroh * Sasuke vs Vice Admirals Shenlong, Xero, Bills & Mako * Fire Kings Crew vs Sonic Pirates * Fire Kings Crew vs Dark Lord Pirates * Fire Kings Crew vs Kaoiru Pirates * Sasuke vs. Shiki (unseen, stated to have fought him 7 times) * Sasuke vs. Edward Newgate (unseen, multiple times) * Sasuke vs. Monkey D. Garp (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Fleet Admiral Kong (twice) * Sasuke vs Garp the Hero and Sengoku the Buddha (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Roger (unseen, multiple times) * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Roger Pirates * Sasuke and God of the Sea Pirates vs Whitebeard Pirates * Sasuke vs Rayleigh (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Mihawk (Trainning, several times) * Sasuke and God of The Sea Pirates vs Giant Vice Admirals * Sasuke vs Sengoku * Sasuke vs Marco (Unseen, twice) * Sasuke vs Toshin D. Takeo (several times) * Sasuke and God of the Sea Pirates vs Red Haired Pirates * Sasuke and God of The Sea Pirates vs Cook Pirates * Sasuke and God of the Seas Pirates vs Shaolin Pirates * Sasuke vs Arlong Pirates * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Kaido (unseen, 2 times) * Sasuke vs Shanks and Benn Beckham (unseen, four times) * Sasuke and God of the Seas Pirates vs Big Mom Pirates * Sasuke vs Vice Admiral Akainu and Kizaru * Sasuke vs Dragon (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Vista (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Jozu * Sasuke vs Shanks (unseen, several times) * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Mukuro Pirates * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Fallen Monk Pirates * Sasuke and God of the Sea Pirates vs Rainy Day Pirates * Sasuke vs Lucky Roo and Yasopp * Sasuke vs Jin (several times) * Gods of The Sea Pirates vs Fire Kings Crew (unseen, several times) * Sasuke vs Rohan * Sasuke vs Doflamingo * Sasuke vs Admiral Kai and Admiral Cyros * Sasuke vs Marines * Sasuke vs Every Vice Admiral (excluding Garp) * Sasuke and Gods of The Sea Pirates vs 1000 Marine Bases * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Marines (Marine War) * Sasuke and God of The Seas Pirates vs Admirals, Vice Admirals and Fleet Admiral * Sasuke vs Gorosei and Shichibukai * Sasuke vs Hikouya (killed Hikouya) After Timeskip: * Sasuke and Zoro vs Fujitora * Sasuke and The Strawhats vs Gorosei * Sasuke vs Fleet Admiral Akainu * Sasuke vs Zoro * Sasuke vs Luffy & Zoro (Trainning, several times) * Sasuke and Luffy vs Greenbull and Kizaru